Starlit Love
by Loverly Light
Summary: Because of the comet, Gemini is sick... and when you're sick, you need someone to take care of you. Denpa comet arc, GeminiXOphiucus. OOC-ness, but it's because of the comet.


**Starlit Love**

The slight, green-haired boy sat on the floor of his room, slumped against the wood-paneled wall. He was holding a hand to his mouth in a vain attempt to keep the contents of his stomach from exiting. A second later, he used that hand to wipe the remains of the bile from his lips while using his other to try and drag his body to a standing position. He managed to stand, barely, by using the windowsill to support his weight, as he stared wearily at the proof of his sickness. He had thrown up several times before, ever since this blasted comet came. He didn't even know why he had bothered to try to leave the bed. Still using the windowsill as a prop, he maneuvered himself around without getting any of the mess on the floor on him. He chuckled to himself quietly, despite his condition. Being in control of a human body gave him many new experiences, even though the most recent ones had been very unpleasant.

Suddenly his legs buckled once more, and Gemini fell to the floor, his hand twisted under but still gripping the window. He let go and started coughing, as he lay there, blearily staring at the floor.

"I… can't handle much more…" He mumbled barely audibly. Not that it mattered; no one was around anyway. Not even that boy, Gemini had locked away his consciousness as soon as he had gained control. He tried to focus, but it was no use. He found himself closing his eyes.

_Maybe when I wake up this will be over…_

* * *

When Gemini woke up, however, he was still in pain. What surprised him more was that he was lying in his- Tsukasa's actually- bed, with the covers tucked around him and his head rested on a pillow. This confused him. Even if he _had _gotten to his bed somehow, he never used a pillow. He started to sit up, but a figure hurried over to him and gently pushed him back down.

"Don't try to sit up! You might hurt yourself…"

The boy scoffed, but adjusted himself towards the one who had done that, and his eyes narrowed in confusion. He knew this girl, or the boy he was borrowing did…

"Inchou…" he muttered, hoping not to blow his cover. The girl must have paid attention when they were watching the comet, or maybe just because she was Class President she thought she should check up on him… either way, she was here and things weren't good. In this state he might let his guard down and say something he shouldn't… and he would be too weak to kill or even restrain the girl in his condition.

"Ah, you don't have to call me that, Gemini-kun! I'm not, after all." She giggled. Gemini raised an eyebrow at the girl, something very obviously wasn't right. It took him but a moment to realize this must be Ophiucus before him, but she had never acted like this before.

"What are you doing here, Ophiucus?! How did you find out about me?"

The girl giggled once more. "Never underestimate Ophiucus-chan! I decided to check up on you, and found you in bad shape."

_Ah… the Denpa comet must be affecting her as well. _Gemini reasoned. He was just about to tell her to leave when she said,

"And so, I'm going to have to take care of you until you're all better!"

"What? No, you aren't." Gemini was resolute in this, and he expected Ophiucus to immediately leave. Even though she could be stubborn at times, Gemini was the FM king's second in command, and was expected to follow his orders.

Instead, she folded her arms and smirked. "Make me."

"What…?"

"If you can't make me leave, you're not well enough to be alone. And I don't think you can even stand right now.

Gemini glared at the girl ominously, but he knew she was right. He couldn't force her to leave. He let out a sigh of resignation and turned back onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

Ophiucus clapped her hands and giggled in glee. "Don't worry, Gemini-kun, Ophiucus-chan will take very good care of you!"

* * *

Gemini watched as Ophiucus dashed around the room tidying up, her curls bouncing all the while. He couldn't decide whether to be amused or annoyed. She had tidied up the entire house it seemed, according the noises he heard when she was out of his room. She had set out a glass of water filled with ice on a side table (that she actually had to drag over herself) and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen in case he needed to throw up. She actually had just finished washing the floor from earlier, and was picking up clothes he had left lying around. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly. This was not like Ophiucus at all. He couldn't think of a single time that she had done something to help someone else. Although maybe she changed a little, he heard she had to do the work to support all of the other FMians. He shook his head inwardly. This wasn't Ophiucus who was taking care of him, it was only the work of the Denpa comet.

He watched the girl enter the small bathroom attached to the bedroom with a pile on laundry, then exited with a wet washcloth. Now she approached Gemini himself.

"Hi," She said shyly, as she brushed his bangs away in order to lay the washcloth on his forehead.

In an act of instinct that surprised the boy himself, he pushed his head against the girl's hand.

Ophiucus blushed, but smiled slightly as she proceeded to smooth his bangs. She then laid the washcloth on his head and hurried off.

* * *

"No." Gemini stated flatly. He was now feeling, comparatively, much better, and could even be propped up slightly, which he was currently, leaning against the bed's headboard. And, apparently, Ophiucus felt he was well enough to eat. The female had cooked him some type of warm cereal, and was trying to convince Gemini to eat some.

"I refuse!"

Not only was he not sure if Ophiucus could cook (he had never heard of her doing it before) but also she seemed to think that, while he was able to eat, he was too weak to feed himself. Which, Gemini grudgingly admitted, he might be, but he wouldn't let Ophiucus know that! So she was currently holding a spoon of the porridge in her hand, trying to get him to open his mouth.

"Come on, Gemini-kun, you're in a human body and it needs nourishment!"

"I am NOT going to let you feed me!"

The snake FM seijin sighed. "You're acting like a child, you know that?"

"You're not acting very mature yourself!" He snapped back. He was quickly losing his patience, and Ophiucus' presence was having weird effect on him, making him act less like the proud, conniving man he usually was.

Ophiucus smirked- actually _smirked_- and set the spoon back in the bowl that rested on the bedside table, folding her arms.

"Fine."

Gemini smirked as well, closing his eyes. This was how it should be, she should just leave him alone and not presume to-

"I won't try to feed you if you can feed yourself."

The boy's caramel eyes snapped open and he looked incredulously at the blond girl.

"You can't be serious…"

"Ophiucus-chan certainly is!" She beamed so wide her eyes closed. Gemini furrowed his brow.

"Fine," He growled, attempting to snatch the bowl from the table. Despite his words, his hand only moved a few inches and then fell back to the sheets.

"Here." The girl said, smirking once more as she handed him the bowl. Gemini eyed her warily as he held the bowl. The girl seemed to be switching between her normal attitude and the odd one brought about by the denpa comet. Could it be passing? Maybe that was why he was feeling slightly better…

Deciding not to wait longer as Ophiucus might change her mind, he gripped the spoon tightly. He lifted it up, still filled with some of the cereal. It almost made it to his mouth before a wave of weariness swept over the boy, and the spoon dropped back in the bowl with a clatter.

"Well!" Ophiucus cheered, smiling what looked like a devious smile to the boy. "Since you can't feed yourself, I guess Ophiucus-chan will have to help you!" She picked up the bowl and leaned over the boy, spoon out and a cheery smile on her face. "Open wide!" She said in a singsong voice.

Gemini had just resigned himself to his fate and opened his mouth, when an invisible shockwave seemed to ripple through the room.

Suddenly, all the weariness and sickness his body had vanished, and Gemini knew that the comet had passed. He closed his mouth and was about to swat Ophiucus' hand away, when he saw her reaction.

The girl was blinked dazedly, obviously confused. Suddenly, she freaked out.

"W-what's going on?!" She shrieked, dropping the spoon immediately and backing up, a flustered look on her face.

Before Gemini could comment, the girl had denpa-henkaned, turned and leapt onto the Wave Road, knocking over some of Tsukasa's furniture at the same time.

Gemini gave a half-smile, half-smirk, and he stood up, drawing the Andromeda Key out of his body's pants pocket. He examined it for a second, then turned his regard to the food Ophiucus had cooked for him.

_Well… the destruction of the earth can wait a few minutes._

Picking up the bowl of cereal and the spoon, Gemini started to eat.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yay! The first GeminiXOphiucus fic on FanFiction. net! It's kinda annoyed me that the FMians are so overlooked, when they are my absolutly FAVORITE group of anime antagonists, even more than Yuika's Lovelies from BN6. Anyway, I love this pairing very much, I just... I dunno, I like it. Anyway, during this week, since it's the week up to my 16th birthday, I have decided to write/post one Ryuusei no Rockman each weekday, then I'm going to post the next chapter of Shinigami's Angel on my actual birthday. So, all except Monday's (which was updating His Biggest Secret) fics are for pairings I have not seen written about before but I like very much.


End file.
